


What did you think would happen?

by Enid_Black



Series: Inspired by random fanarts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Civil War non compliant, GOSH, Inspired by an artwork, M/M, Metal Arm Fetish, PWP, Steve... is not a blushing virgin, first foray in smut in YEARS, post-ws, rekindled established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: YEARS ago, I saw this image on Tumblr and wrote a mini mini fic. Today I was checking my old tumblr and found the image and the post flagged as per new rules (I hate them). I decided to save it... and then I finished the scene and... yeah, things happened.@NepturnalHarianne is partially responsible for this for a discussion that is almost four years old...I have no idea of the credits for the image, and I tried looking up.I've put it in my drive and I'm linking it here, if someone knows where it comes from, please comment with the author because I'd be happy to put the credits!!!https://drive.google.com/open?id=1swPxWyEZZ8B1OxoF7oKvDGRqir3WCFtx





	What did you think would happen?

Steve covered his mouth to silence the sob that threatened to come out mixed with a moan of pleasure, while he looked down. His right hand went to touch Bucky’s face, and just skimmed over his left ear, bringing part of the hair back to uncover his face, mindful neither to impose nor to guide. Bucky was still dressed, the loose hair covering the half face Steve’s hand wasn’t keeping clear. His lips were wrapped around the blonde’s cock, just the tip, almost shyly, as if he were still deciding if he liked it (and Steve could remember Bucky, back in the day, liking it very much). The flesh right hand was skimming Steve’s flank, while the left one, the metal one was kept on the side, half curled, and Steve knew that Bucky was still afraid of touching him with that hand.

Bucky’s tongue erased every thought from Steve’s mind when it got caught on the slit, licking at it curiously, and then Bucky’s mouth enveloped his cock again, and Steve’s sob passed his lips and his hand and he gave in to the instinct to caress Bucky’s cheek.

“Bucky…” he half sobbed. Bucky lifted his eyes to Steve’s, and smiled around his mouthful, making him choke out a moan, biting his hand out of habit. James’ right hand travelled up on his skin, putting it on fire, until it reached his mouth and dislodged his own hand from between his teeth.

“Don’t,” Bucky started, pulling off from his cock, his breath still caressing his sensitive skin, “don’t do that… let me hear you…” and Steve was helpless, he could only comply, moaning loudly when that mouth came back to his skin. Still, Bucky wasn’t touching him with the other hand, and this wouldn’t do. He moved his left hand to Bucky’s face, to keep his hair away, and the right one shot out, patting blindly until he found cold metal. Buck tried to pull the metal hand away, but Steve wouldn’t have it, and he gripped its wrist, just to pull it gently towards his stomach. Their eyes met when James raised his head again, ready to protest, but the words died in his throat when his hand touched Steve’s skin and he just moaned, throwing his head back. The metal hand started caressing the skin under its grooves and Bucky was enthralled in seeing his lover enjoy it so much. “You… you like it?” he asked, disbelieving.

“Gosh, Bucky, I like all of you, I love of all you, what did you think would happen?” he gritted out while Bucky’s hands unevenly gripped his hips, and his mouth came back to suckle and licking. “You… you’re too dressed…” he spit out, groaning when the metal hand touched his thigh.

“Let me take your edge off. Then I’ll undress, if you still want it.” Bucky answered, and Steve never knew if he wanted to draw it out more, because as soon as that left hand touched his cock, he came with a shout.

Steve saw stars, and his hands groped until he found purchase on Bucky and pulled him up, up, until he could kiss his mouth, while his hands started undressing him.

“You’re a jerk if you think I don’t want you.” Steve bit into his lips, freeing him from his jeans. Steve’s hand went immediately to his length to jerk him off. “I’m going to take your edge off, and they we’re talking, Mr. Self-sacrifice.” He said, not leaving the man a moment to think. He rolled Bucky on his back, pulling him against his chest, the right hand hugging him from below the right arm until he clasped the metal shoulder, while the left one kept moving on his cock. Steve nudged Bucky’s cheek with his nose, until the man turned towards him. Blue eyes hooded, slightly bruised lips pink and moist, and soft ‘ah ah ah’ getting out of his mouth on tempo with his strokes: it was intoxicating. He gave in and pressed his lips to his upper lip, and he felt Bucky kiss him back and come immediately after in his hand. He slowed down, until the man was spent and boneless in his arms, and Steve turned him until they faced each other, as close as possible, and cupped his face with his right hand while he wiped the left on the bed. Bucky looked at him, and Steve felt like someone had brought him back in Brooklyn in the ‘30s, the same blissed out expression Bucky had every damn time. He didn’t know how much he had missed it until he had seen it again. The metal hand touched his cheek and Steve whimpered, not out of fear.

“I cannot believe you like it…” Bucky murmured. Steve laughed sheepishly.

“It’s… it’s you. And I know you’re afraid of it but… I’m not. And it’s hot, ok?”

“You’re a weird one, Rogers.”

“Need one to know one, Barnes.”  
Bucky gazed at him and a soft smile spread on his lips.

“So… here we’re again…” he said. Steve’s hand carded through his hair and he closed the distance to kiss him.

“Yeah…we are”


End file.
